Leah's Imprint
by edwardsgrl12
Summary: Leah finally gets her happy ending...But not without some bumps along the way...
1. Chapter 1

Leah's Imprint

**This is my first fan fiction please give me the benefit of the doubt. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

Chapter 1

" All I'm saying is, the only thing we need is people moving onto our land who don't belong here!" Billy said

We had just found out that some photographer was moving onto the reservation and were having a council meeting. The elders weren't happy with Inviting an 'outsider' onto the rez….. Yet they give the Cullens free reign just because Jacob imprinted on their hybrid baby…. Ugh…. Imprinting….

"LEAH!" I jumped when I heard my brother Seth's voice shout my name.

"WHAT!" I yelled back glaring at him.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Leah." Sam said from across the fire. The nerve…..

"Bite me Sam." I hissed.

"Leah…." Ok. I'd be nice. Didn't mean I had to be happy about it…..

"Ok. What were you gonna ask me Seth?"

Seth cleared his throat before he spoke. " What do you think of Mr. Clarkson moving here?"

Mr. Clarkson must be the photographer guy. " I think it's fine. As long as he doesn't snoop, it might actually help us with the tourist slump we've had the last four years because of the 'wolf attacks'" I made air quotations when I said ' wolf attacks' " if he publishes his pictures." Then just for kicks I looked straight at Jacob who was sitting next to Seth and said " As long as no one kills him" Then I smirked.

He growled at me and started shaking a little.

I turned my head away and smiled. I knew that would piss him off.

" So we'll do a vote? All in favor of allowing an outsider here raise their hands." Billy spoke to all of us. Almost everyone raised their hands, including me. " All opposed?" Four hands went up. Billy, Jared, Paul and Sam…. Figures. Billy sighed " Well it looks like he'll be moving in after all. Council is dismissed." Jacob got up and started pushing a grumbling Billy back to his car.

Everyone started to disperse so I got up and walked into the woods. I didn't phase, just walked and thought. So there would be someone new on the rez. Why did my stomach flip when I thought that? Eh… I must be hungry. I started making my way home where I knew there was a leftover lasagna with my name on it.

What's the worst that could happen?

I wish my stomach would stop doing that….

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight! Twilight Belongs To Stephanie Meyer!**


	2. Brother Sister Bonding

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 2

After getting home, eating half of the leftover lasagna and taking a much needed shower, I went to bed wondering why my stomach was still flipping.

~*0*~

The next week I heard from Seth that he'd seen two moving trucks making there way to a house that has been up for sale for almost six years.

" Why is the guy moving there? The house will cost more to fix than it's worth." He said while stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"I don't know maybe he likes the challenge of a fixer upper." I was leaning against the counter by the sink picking at the sandwich I had made for myself. My stomach was sort of hurting and I didn't think I could keep it down.

" It's not a 'fixer upper' Leah" He used air quotes when he said 'fixer upper', I wonder if he picked that up from me? " it's a lost cause."

I rolled my eyes. Seth was always so curious about everything that I sometimes wondered if he was supposed to be a cat instead of a wolf.

" I'm sure he has his reasons but if your so worried about why he bought the house, here's a great idea" I leaned forward and motioned that it was a secret. He put his head down so my mouth was by his ear. " GO ASK HIM!" I yelled. Seth Fell backwards and hit the wall before landing on his backside.

I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

" Not funny Leah!" He was glaring at me from his spot on the floor and started shaking.

" What are you gonna do about it baby brother?" I asked smirking at him

" You better run sis. Because I haven't phased in 2 days and need to work on my combat skills."

Seth (finally) got up of floor and jumped at me. I was out of the house and running on all fours before he knew where I went.

I was about a half mile from the house when I heard Seth gaining on me. I pushed my legs and was shooting through the forest.

Another two miles and I circled back to where I was behind him. He heard me and turned to try knocking me down. Then we were just a ball of grey and tan fur rolling around on the forest floor. Nipping, scratching and growling.

It was fun to play with my baby brother like this. Mom didn't like it when we would come home and one of us had blood soaked in our clothes from our play battles but it was my favorite thing to do. I could forget about all the bad luck I've had in my life and focus on one of the happy things I had left. Seth. My brother. Who I knew would always be there for me.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER! **


	3. By The Bushes

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 3

After about a half hour of play fighting and getting mud (and who knows what else) caked in our fur, me and Seth went back home to shower and get dressed. Then he had to leave to go work at the store.

I was walking down the hall wrapped in a towel when I heard it.

Click. Click. Click.

What. Click. The. Click. Heck? Click.

It was right outside the window of my room. I opened the shades and saw a man in jeans, hiking boots and a green hoodie pulled over his head taking pictures of our bushes. This must be the photographer that moved here.

That. Or a serial murderer with a bush obsession. Haha. Funny Leah.

I darted into my closet, pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts and made my way outside.

" What are you doing?" I asked, standing behind him with my arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

Obviously he hadn't heard me come up behind him and jumped at least a foot in the air letting out a very girly yelp. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard it.

Once he got past the shock he started laughing too. " Sorry about that. I guess you gave me quite the scare huh?" He said still chuckling a bit.

As soon as he spoke my stomach started flipping again.

I cleared my throat before I answered " Yeah I guess. Sorry about that."

" No don't worry about it. I'll live." Then he looked up at me and for the first time I saw his face.

Blue eyes, the color of the sky on a cloudless day. Messy brown hair falling into my line of sight from under his hoodie. He was smiling, with full lips that just looked so soft, I could just….

OH NO. NO! NO! NO!

This can't be happening! I could feel myself, warm all over. Not like the normal heat which I had gotten so used to. No. This heat was different, soothing, all consuming.

I could feel all the ties to everything I cared about, good and bad, slipping away. I tried desperately to hold onto something. Anything. My love for my mother, my love for my brother Seth. My dad. My pack. My tribe. The Cullens. Emily and Sam, my resentment towards them. It all faded away. But I wasn't left with darkness. A new feeling came to me. With so much force I was knocked breathless.

Love.

I imprinted.

I didn't know his name.

I was screwed.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**


	4. My Guy

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 4

I don't know how long I stood there staring at _him _until he got up and asked if I was ok.

" Yeah. I'm fine. I think?" It sounded like a question

"Well you don't sound very sure of yourself." He was frowning now. Think Leah! Think!

"Umm…well…I-I.. wanna come inside?" When did I start stuttering? Oh…this is so embarrassing!

" Ok. Sure. I'm Daniel by the way." He smiled (finally) and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and it was warm. Even though his temperature was lower than mine and it was cold out, his hand still felt warm. I looked back up at his face from where I had been looking at his hand, to see his eyes twinkling with his smile. "and you are?" Daniel asked.

I blushed and looked down "Leah" I whispered…..Was I shy?

Then I could have sworn I heard him whisper " Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." but I couldn't be sure.

I looked up to see a camera lens in front of me. Then I heard it.

Click.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" I asked

" Yeah, sorry about that but the light was perfect." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You just surprised me is all. Why don't we go inside it looks like it's about to rain"

"Ok." We started walking side by side to the front door of the house. He was looking at something on his camera, so I took the time to look at him more.

He had pushed his hood back off his head sometime while we were talking. His hair, which I had only seen a little bit of from under his hood, was a dark brown and was in slight disarray without looking dirty. He had thick eyebrows and about two days worth of unshaven facial hair. His skin was light but not pale, you could tell he was out in the sun a lot. I could tell he was athletic but not muscled like the guys in the pack were.

He wasn't beautiful. That wasn't the right word. He was extremely handsome. All man, without being overly masculine.

We reached the door and Daniel looked up from his camera right when I looked away to open the door. " Ladies first?" He asked smiling at me.

" Wow. A guy with manners. Not really used to that around here." I replied, walking into the house, Daniel trailing behind me. The only guys around my age that had manners here were the Cullen guys. Being raised in a time before guys figured out they could get away with treating you like something they scraped off their shoe helped them in that respect.

My guy had manners.

Did I just think 'My guy'?

Hah! Take that Sam!

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**_


	5. Hot Chocolate Talk

Leah's Imprint 

Chapter 5 

I took Daniel into the small kitchen and made us each some hot chocolate.

We started talking and I found out that he was a freelance photographer and had lived in San Francisco his entire life. One day he had been looking online for place to visit that had a 'rustic and real' personality to it for a new portfolio he was working on which he was planning to sell to a travel agency. Daniel had found La Push while looking into west coast beaches and said he fell in love with the feel of the place.

I interrupted him then saying " Yeah this place is pretty easy to fall in love with." I smiled thinking of all the wonderful things my home had to offer. I sighed and decided to put just a small bit of my heart on display to see how he would handle it. " There was a time when I would have done anything to get away from her."

"Really?" He looked shocked

"Yeah. I had a lot of bad luck at one point about five years back. It just kept getting worse all the time."

" Well I'm glad you didn't leave." His smile was small but I could tell it was genuine.

After that moment we went back to casual conversation.

We talked about our favorite songs and books, about how we both loved to be outside. Daniel told me about his life in San Francisco and how he got into photography. I told him about mom and Seth and the cave I had found one day while 'hiking'.

When I heard the front door slam I knew it had to be Seth.

I looked at the clock on the microwave and was surprised that me and Daniel had been talking for three hours.

"Who's that?" Daniel asked

"My brother." I was nervous. What if Seth didn't like Daniel? There was no way I could be anything with him if my baby brother didn't approve.

"Leah? You home?" We heard Seth call from the door. I knew he was just doing it since we had company. He knew I was here by my smell.

" I'm in the kitchen Seth!" I called back.

I heard him walking this way and I started wringing my hands, a nervous habit picked up from my mom. Daniel saw my hands and grabbed them in both of his. "Why are you nervous?" he asked.

"How did you know-"

" Leah, I picked up some-" Seth stopped mid sentence and skidded to a halt when he saw Daniel holding my hands across the little table. " Um.. Hello?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I looked back to Daniel " Excuse me for a minute"

"Ok."

Turning back to Seth I said "Can I talk to you outside real quick?" and walked out of the room.

Here goes everything….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who added me and my story to your favorites!

And a HUGE Thank you to GothChiq80 and toshii519 for reviewing! You made me feel great with the sweetness you said!


	6. Expaining To Seth

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 6

Seth followed me out of the house in silence. After he closed the front door he went in front of me and walked over to the bushes.

Oh… The bushes….. bushes… blue eyes…

"Leah!" Seth was snapping his fingers in front of my face. " Can you stop staring at the bushes for a second and tell me who that guy is sitting in our kitchen?" He was making a face like he smelled something bad.

" That _guy _in there is Daniel. He's the photographer that moved into that broke down house you were going on about earlier today." I wish I could go back in there with Daniel but I knew I _had _to tell Seth I imprinted…. How to accomplish that was another story….

" Alright…. Why were you holding hands?"

Here it goes. " I.. umm… he.." Just say it! " Because I imprinted on him!" There fast, just like a band-aid.

Seth's face would have been priceless had I not been so nervous. He was doing quite a good impression of a goldfish.

" you. What?"

"I imprinted." Gets easier each time I guess

" on him?" Oh this was getting ridiculous

"Yes, Seth. I did."

"How?"

"The heck am I supposed to know!" I was getting upset now. Why wouldn't he just say he was happy for me!

Seth realized his mistake now and his face softened. He went to put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

He sighed " Sis, I'm sorry. It just took me by surprise was all. Calm down."

" Yeah. Well don't worry bout it, through me for a loop too." I grabbed at my hair that was cut just above my chin and held my head. " I just don't know what to do Seth." I was starting to cry now. The last time I cried was when dad died. Seth wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"What do you mean Leah?"

"I don't want to get hurt again!" I was bawling into his shirt but he didn't seem to care.

" Shhh… It'll be ok."

I sniffled a couple times and pulled back so I could look at my brother. " So that means your happy for me?"

He smiled one of his 'Sethy' smiles now. "I'm happy for you sis."

"Thanks." I smiled back

"Don't know how happy the council's gonna be though…"

"Oh man! I forgot. They don't even want him here!"

How was I going to explain this?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**


	7. Cars AndVampires?

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 7

Me and Seth went back inside and he apologized to Daniel for freaking out.

" That's ok. I'm sure I'm sorta the last person you expected to see here" Daniel said with a smile.

"No kidding." Seth said under his breath. I elbowed him in the ribs to tell him to shut it.

The boys started a conversation about the latest baseball scores while I started thinking about ways to tell the council about Daniel.

I knew that Billy wouldn't be happy but I couldn't see any way to remedy that. My best bet was probably to talk to the imprints. If I could get them to talk Daniel up to their guys it could make it easier. Once I did that I could tell everyone at the next council meeting.

Yeah. That works.

I think.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Daniel's voice. " Hey, I better get going If I'm gonna be able to find my way home." He got up and put his mug in the sink, rinsing it first. Wow. He cleans up after himself too. Score.

"Don't you have a car?" I asked. The thought of him walking alone through the woods when it was already getting dark did not sound like a good idea to me.

"No. I didn't think I'd be out this late just wanting to get some nature shots."

"I can take you back to your house! Seth saw the moving trucks there earlier today so I know where it is." Did I sound to eager?

" Thanks. That would be great. To tell you the truth I was dreading walking back home." He chuckled.

"Let me just grab my keys and we can leave." I walked to the front door grabbed my coat and my keys before leading Daniel outside to my car.

It was a 2003 Honda Accord EX V6 Coupe that Jacob had Redone for me on my 21st birthday. It was gold with beige leather interior and a sunroof. Jake had done such a good job on it that it looked new and since I liked cleanliness it was still impeccable.

"This is a nice car." Daniel said when he opened the passenger side door.

"Thanks. It's sort of my baby, even if I don't get to drive it many places." The farthest place I'd gone with it was Seattle

" I have a 2005 Range Rover that's seen better days."

"Why don't you get a new car?" The look on his face told me the car was in really bad shape.

" That's a long story." He was looking out the window as we pulled out of the driveway.

"I wanna know." I said softly. I had enough experience with pain to know he had some hidden in this story.

He took a deep breath. " Do you believe in vampires?"

I think I almost crashed the car….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Daniel is all mine ;)**


	8. Heavy Clouds Hovering

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 8

I pulled the car over immediately. I was shaking and I was in no condition to drive.

Daniel was looking at me with wide questioning eyes.

"Why would you ask?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you ok? I asked because this story is going to sound bizarre and I don't want you thinking I'm crazy."

I took some deep breaths to calm myself down before I answered. "I'm fine. You just took me by surprise. Yes."

"Yes…?"

" Yes. I believe in vampires." I hunt them down on a daily basis too. Not that I was telling him _that _yet.

"Good. Now this story, like I said, is strange." Daniel cleared his throat. " I got a call one day a couple years ago that my brother had gone missing while he was vacationing in Italy." I gasped but he didn't acknowledge it and kept talking. " The Italian police had found his car deserted on the road, but only his car. All of his belongings were missing too. Two weeks later they found all his stuff in an abandoned house forty miles away in a city called Voltera. Most of his clothes were covered in blood."

"I'm sorry." It was the Volturi. The Italian leeches that tried to kill off the Cullens.

"Thanks. Anyway. Mark's car was shipped back to San Francisco while the rest of his stuff was kept for evidence. I just couldn't stand to sell it. He had loved that car. So I sold my escalade and kept his rover." I could see his eyes were watering and he was trying not to cry. "Last year they threw the case away for lack of any leads. I still hadn't driven the rover by that time. Hadn't even opened the thing yet." He took a deep breath and I held mine. "I opened the car and started cleaning it out. When I found my brothers journals stashed in a compartment under the drivers seat. It turns out he wasn't on vacation at all. He was studying vampires. Had all this information on them. News articles, myths, stories and pictures. Everything you could imagine. He had gotten a lead on a huge coven of vampires in Italy and had followed it there. I looked at the car closer and there are dents in the roof like someone landed on it like a cat and the drivers side door is bent _out."_

"So you think vampires killed him." I couldn't believe what he had just told me. This added another problem onto my already overgrown list of things to fix. There was no way he would want to live anywhere near vampires or anything related to them…I hunt vampires…He would here about them everyday…

"I know they did…"

"And..?"

"And that's why I don't buy myself a decent car." He smiled slightly but it was grim.

"Well, we better get you home huh?"

"Yeah." Daniel said with a sigh.

I pulled back onto the road and made my way to his house.

One thought kept going through my mind….

Well I certainly wasn't expecting _that._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_


	9. Learning And Planning

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 9

I drove Daniel back to his house and he asked me if I would come over sometime tomorrow. He would be there all day doing repairs. I told him I would try and drove back home.

After I parked the car at my house I turned off the ignition and laid me head on the steering wheel.

Of all the rotten luck! I finally imprint on someone and it turns out that part of the council doesn't even want him here!

Including Sam…..

Thinking about Sam didn't hurt now. All I felt was a friendly indifference to our past situation. I finally had someone in my life that could make it better.

I could tell that Daniel was going to become my drug, an addiction that I wouldn't be able to fight.

Was it like this for Sam? When he imprinted on Emily?

I knew I couldn't fight my feelings for Daniel. I didn't have a choice.

That's when I knew I screwed up big time.

I had lost two great friends all because of Sam not having a choice over how he felt.

I got out of the car and went in the house. Seth was in the living room reading when I fell on the couch next to him.

He looked up from his book and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"So? How'd it go?" He was smiling and his eyes were crinkling.

" Not how I expected it to. Your so not going to believe this." I told Seth the story Daniel had told me and by the time I finished I thought his eyes would fall out and land on the book that lay forgotten on his lap.

"No. Freakin. Way." He finally said.

"Please don't start." My head was so crazy right now and I was hungry. "Where's mom?" I had just noticed that me and Seth were the only people in the house.

"Out. I don't know. She left a note on the fridge saying she had some things she needed to take care of."

"Great." Oh good. Sarcasm. I thought I had lost my dear friend in all the craziness of today. "I'm going to make a sandwich and go to bed." I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"It's only eight thirty." Seth called confused from the couch.

"If you haven't noticed, I've had a long day."

I made myself a sandwich and ate in silence then chased it down with a cold glass of milk. Afterwards I made my way to my room opting for an old nightgown to wear instead of my usual shorts and t-shirt.

Once I laid down I started planning for my day tomorrow.

I would go to Sam and Emily's house since that's where the Imprints usually were on a Saturday while the guys were off doing god knows what. After I talked to them I would go by Daniels house to spend some time with him. Then I'd have to catch my mom to tell her about everything.

This ought to be fun….

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **_


	10. Telling Sue

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 10

When I got up the next morning I took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast so fast I was dizzy.

I was so nervous about today that I jumped when the toaster popped.

Mom came into the kitchen while I was finishing up my eggs. "Hey sweetie. Why were you in bed so early last night?" She sat down across from me after grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I had a really long day." I said pushing my food around my plate.

"What happened?"

Here it goes. "You remember that guy that just moved here?"

Mom looked up from behind her coffee and raised an eyebrow. " The photographer? Yes. I actually ran into him yesterday on the beach. He asked me about any good hiking trails around here. I only know what you and Seth have told me so I'm not sure where he ended up. Why do you ask?"

I stared at my mom and blinked twice. She met him before I did. Did she like him? "Did you like him?" Wow. Talk about word vomit…

"Umm. Yes? He seemed nice enough. Leah is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well you must have told him about the trail that Seth uses from the beach that ends at the house because he was here yesterday…"

"And…?" She had that knowing smile on. The one that she used when I had my first kiss and wouldn't tell her. I blushed, thinking about the first time I saw Daniel's face. " Oh my gosh. Leah Clearwater, are you blushing?"

" I imprinted on him." I whispered looking down. I hadn't wanted to say it yet but it just came out.

I waited for mom to say something but all I heard was her chair sliding across the floor and her steps coming to my side of the table. She knelt beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you baby girl. You deserve happiness." She whispered in my ear. Mom pulled back after a minute to look at me. "How do you plan on telling everyone?" she asked.

I told her about talking to the imprints first then telling the council. "Good. That's a good idea. How do you plan to tell Daniel?" I nodded my head that she got the name right. "About everything?"

"I haven't thought that far yet. I guess it depends on what reaction I get from the council."

" Well I hope everything works out. " She got up and brushed off her slacks. "Now I think you've got somewhere you need to be?" I looked at the clock and if I left now I would get to Emily and Sam's right after he left for work and before everyone else got there.

"Yeah. Thanks mom!" I ran towards the door but made a U-turn around a chair back to the kitchen. "Hey mom?"

"Yes Leah?"

"I love you."

"I know honey. I love you too." She made a shooing motion with her arms. "Now scoot!"

I laughed and ran outside.

I didn't want to take my car and it would be faster to phase. I took of my shorts and top and tied them to my ankle before phasing.

Thinking I would be alone because of the time I didn't block my thoughts and they automatically went on with

_I can't believe I actually imprinted!_

_Leah?_

I skidded to a halt when I recognized the voice.

_Sam!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

**OK. So let me explain something. **

**In my story after Breaking Dawn Sam stepped down from being alpha to be able to get a full time job and still be with Emily and they have a 1 year old son. So Sam and the 'La Push Pack' are all in the one pack again with Jacob as alpha. Just wanted to clear that up. **


	11. Sam's Reaction

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 11

Both me and Sam had stopped cold and we were about 10 miles away from each other.

_I thought you had work today?_

_They called in this morning saying they didn't need me today. Did you just think what I think you thought?_

_Yes… _I was worried about his reaction. I saw now that he had no choice in choosing Emily. I wanted my two best friends back.

_Leah. Meet me at the cliffs so we can talk. _He kept his mind blank for the most part on the way to the cliffs. Once we got there we both phased and got dressed before walking in silence to the edge of the cliff.

It was about three minutes before he sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Please say something." I said watching him.

Sam looked at me from behind his hands and smirked. "Do you think I'm mad at you?" I didn't say anything since I knew he would get to that point when he found out who it was. He dropped his hands and looked at me. "Leah. I want the best for you. I want you to be happy." He looked away from me then and out over the ocean. "I know I hurt you and I feel terrible about it everyday but-"

"You didn't have a choice. I get it now."

"Thank you." He put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. Something he hadn't done since we were together. It was different now. It was friendship, comfort and understanding. "So what's he like?"

" Oh. He's umm…great?" It came out sounding like a question. I was worried about his reaction when he found out who Daniel was.

"That's all I get?" I think this was the longest conversation we'd had in five years and I was about to ruin it.

Here it goes, again. " He's a freelance photographer that just recently moved here from San Francisco." I said it really fast secretly hoping he wouldn't catch it.

I looked up at his face and his eyes were huge. "You mean that outsider that moved here?" He practically spit out the words.

I shoved him away from me and started shaking. "Don't talk about him like that!"

Sam got up and stared at me. "He is an outsider Leah! He won't keep the secret, your putting the whole tribe at risk with him!" That did it and I phased.

Jumping for Sam he saw my move and phased in an instant. He met me bite for bite and scratch for scratch.

_NO! This isn't what I want! I don't want to fight you Sam! _I dodged a bite aimed for my left leg.

Sam stopped then and glared at me. _Leah. He can't be trusted._

_Yes he can! Listen…._I told Sam about Daniel losing his brother. I felt bad telling such a personal story but I knew it was the only way Sam would accept him. _Do you understand now? _I asked when I finished the story

_Yeah. But I still don't like it…_

_You don't have to. Can you get the council together later tonight, the imprints too?_

_Yeah sure._

_Thanks Sam. I'm going over to his house. Get everyone together around eight o'clock ._ I said as I started running towards Daniels house.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

**What do you think of Sam's reaction?**


	12. Painting The Future

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 12

I had to go back home before heading to Daniel's since I had ripped my clothes when I attacked Sam.

After going home, jumping through my bed room window and putting something on I grabbed my keys and drove to Daniel's house.

I parked my car and walked up to the front door. When I raised my hand to knock the door opened and I almost hit Daniel in the head.

I raised my eyebrow at him as I lowered my hand.

" I saw your car from the window." He explained.

"Oh." Some part of me was disappointed he wasn't waiting at the door for me to show up.

_Are you really that pathetic Leah?_

"Come in. I was just about to start painting the living room.." He was scratching the back of his neck.

"Can I help?" I asked. I wanted to spend time with him but didn't want to get in the way of anything he had to get done.

Daniel looked surprised that I would want to spend my day painting his living room. " Umm.. Sure that would be great. Thanks." He led me into the living room that was bare of everything but plastic over the floor paint, brushes, two rollers and a couple paint pans. Along with all the other necessary equipment.

"What color will it be?" The walls were white right now and I smelled the primer that he must have already put on.

"Like a deep green." He said while pulling the top off of a can of green paint.

I looked at the room more. There were two windows facing the daylight sun. The sun would come through the windows right into the room. "That will look good." I smiled.

He looked up from where he was mixing the paint and smiled back at me "I thought so. The paint's mixed. Want to get started?"

"Yep!" I grabbed a roller while he poured the paint into the pans, then he grabbed the other roller and we went to work.

We talked while we worked. Just casual conversation. Our favorite songs and books. Places we wanted to visit, he was surprised I'd never been out of Washington. Of course I _had _been out of Washington but as a wolf and chasing a leech. Not the best way to take in the scenery.

" You _have _to visit San Francisco some time." he said. I had just told him how I had always wanted to see the golden gate bridge and was jealous he had seen it his whole life.

"Maybe you can take me sometime." I froze as soon as I said it and was worried he would react badly. I looked behind me where he was standing.

"I'd like that…" He said softly. The air between us crackled with energy and he took a step forward.

Did I want this?

Yes.

Was I ready?

I didn't know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

What happens next? :O


	13. Authors Note Please Read

_**Authors Note**_

I am experiencing a terrible case of writers block.

I'm stuck on what to write and whenever I try my mind goes completely blank.

I promise I'm not going to give up on this story I even have chapter 13 half way done.

Please bear with me and I promise to update as soon as I get my mojo back.

I love all of you for reading my story.

I'm so sorry.

Thank you.

_**H.R.**_


	14. Point A to Point B

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 13

Daniel Is walking closer to me. Two more steps and my back is pressed against the wall.

"I..I..Gotta go." I say and duck past him towards the front door.

I'm pulling my coat on when I feel him grab my arm. "I'm Sorry Leah. I don't know what that was, what came over me. But I promise it won't happen again."

I look up at his face and he looks so sad that I bring my hand up to his cheek. "It's ok. I really do have to go though." I pull away from him and grab a sharpie sitting on the table by the door. "Here's my number. Call me tomorrow." I say as I write it on his arm.

"Ok. Bye." He says as I make my way out the door.

"Bye Daniel." It's raining and I run to my car.

"Call me Dan!" He yells over the rain from the front door. I give him a thumbs up before driving away.

When I got home I was surprised to see everyone there. The pack, the council and the imprints.

Sam came over to my car and opened my door. " What is this?" I hissed at him

"You told me to get everyone together." He whispered back.

I looked at the clock on the radio and it was 8:09. "Oh. I didn't know it was that late…" I hadn't thought of what to say yet and my stomach was flipping with nerves. I took a deep breath And pushed past Sam.

Walking towards the group of people in my yard I could see the confusion on most of their faces. I didn't blame them. I wasn't one for wanting to be the center of attention. I wonder what Sam had told them so they'd come here. I'd have to ask him later.

_If I survive this…. _I thought bitterly.

I was standing in front of them now and saw Sam walk past me to stand behind Emily, who was holding their one year old son Nicholas. She tilted her head back to give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled down at her.

A couple days ago it would have burned my heart to see them like that. Now I smiled at them and how happy they were, I wondered if I would have that with Dan someday.

When I tore my ayes away from the happy family and stared at the front of the house instead of the people in front of me I took a deep breath and just said it "I imprinted."

Silence.

I think I just heard a cricket.

Then finally Jacob broke the deafening silence. "Well that's unexpected." I rolled my eyes still looking at the house. "Who is he?"

"His name is Daniel Clarkson. He's the photographer that just moved here."

My last thought before all hell broke loose?

_The house could use some new paint…._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight Belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

Well I still have some writers block but at least I got this chapter up. I'm working on the next one so bear with me. I love you chickies! Thank you for reading!


	15. Facing the Council, Pack, And Imprints

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 14

"WHAT!" "No way!" "That's awesome!" "He's an outsider!"

I watched as everyone got into an argument with each other completely forgetting me standing there.

I couldn't tell who was saying what but I could hear a baby crying. I looked to my left and saw Emily push though the mass of arguing bodies with Nick crying on her shoulder.

Well I made a baby cry. Good job Leah.

She walked towards me and smiled. "Don't listen to them." She threw a glance towards the arguing group. "They'll come around. I'm so happy for you Leah." She started walking towards her car.

"Wait!" I ran towards her " Are you leaving?" I really wanted to talk to her and burn the bridges that were built between us the last five years.

"No I'm just putting him in his car seat so he calms down." She said from the inside of the car.

"Well I really want to tal-"

"LEAH CLEARWATER! Get over here right now!" I heard Billy yell.

Emily poked her head out of the car and whispered "Good luck." Before I turned towards the group.

Every one looked angry but not all of it was directed at me. Mom and Seth were glaring at Sam. Rachel was ignoring Paul who was trying to get her attention and Jacob looked like the only thing stopping him from hitting Billy was that he was his dad. I couldn't see Jared or Kim but I could hear them arguing in the back quietly.

But My focus was on Billy, he looked mad. And a mad Billy was a scary Billy. I shrank back a little. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I gulped. "I…I…umm…I didn't have a choice!" I didn't mean to yell but the looks I was receiving were starting to wear on my temper.

"He's an outsider!" Billy said angrily.

I looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "Your getting upset about me imprinting on Daniel but you bring a Cullen in with open arms?"

"That's different." He countered. I saw Jacob looking at the ground with his hands over his face shaking his head.

"How? Because it's Jacob? Because your wonderful son can do no wrong?" I was yelling again but I couldn't help it.

"No. It has nothing to do with Jake. The Cullens have as much a secret to keep as we do. They aren't a threat to our secrecy."

"Neither is Daniel!" Billy opened his mouth to say something else but I cut him off before he could. "Listen. Daniel has….experience? That's not the right word. Umm… Like a heads up. Into this world." Then I told them the story Daniel told me I left out some things. Things that were personal and that I shouldn't repeat.

When I was done everyone started talking again, but quieter. A few minutes later everyone was silent and Billy cleared his throat. He looked straight at me and said "Congratulations Leah. I'm sorry for the way we reacted. When your ready bring Daniel to a bonfire and we'll tell him as a tribe." Billy wheeled himself over to me and took my hands. "Your not alone." Then he went over to the rabbit and called Jake to take him home. As he passed Jacob patted my shoulder.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Good news! I think I'm officially out of my funk! I'm in such a good mood that if you guys review I have a special treat! But _**only if I get reviews.**_


	16. Talking to Emily

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 15

After Billy and Jake left everyone came up to me saying how happy they were and how I deserved happiness.

Once everyone left it was only me, Seth, mom, Sam and Emily in the yard.

This was my chance to talk to Em about how I wanted her friendship back. "Will you come take a walk with me Emily?" I asked.

"Of course." I heard her tell Sam to watch Nick.

She came up to me and we started walking into the woods. When we got out of hearing range of Seth and Sam Em leaned towards me and teasingly whispered "Your not bringing me out here to kill me are you? Because I don't think Sam can handle Nick on his own." I looked at her face and she was smiling.

"No. I wanted to talk to you in private about some things." I saw a fallen tree and went to sit on it. Emily hesitated a little about sitting down with me. "I promise I won't bite you." I said.

"I know." she sat down on my right. "I just don't know how to act around you without making you upset." She said timidly.

I looked up quickly "Sam didn't tell you?" I knew he had seen that I wanted to make amends with both of them. I'd assumed he would have told Emily.

She smiled kindly at me. "If he heard it in your head he wouldn't have told me. It's not his place."

"Oh."

"So what did you want to talk to me about Leah?"

I took a deep breath "I'm sorry." I said looking straight at Emily. I saw the shock and skepticism on her face. "I'm sorry for everything. For being so mean to you and not talking to you." I was starting to cry even thinking about what I'd done that I wanted to apologize the most for. "An…and ..I'm sor…sorry, about when you were…you were in the ….hospital…with your scratches.. I …I told ..you ..you dissevered it! I didn't mean it! I'm so so sorry!" I was sobbing now.

"Oh Leah." Emily said while pulling me into a hug. "You know I never told Sam about that." She whispered into my hair.

" You didn't?" I sniffled.

I felt her shake her head.

I pulled back to look at her face. "Why?" I asked.

She sighed "It hurt. To have you say that. We had always been so close growing up and to have you hate me so much I just didn't want to relive it. Also I knew how you felt. I had taken Sam away from you and I was laying in a hospital bed a couple weeks later. I knew you felt like it was payback in a way. I'm not mad at you Leah. I never have been. I'm not gonna apologize for loving Sam so you shouldn't apologize for loving him either."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"So are we friends again?" Emily asked hopefully.

I looked up at her and smiled "Yeah we're friends again."

"Great! Now we have to get back to your house and pick through your closet." She took my hand and hauled me up to my feet.

"Why…?" I asked as she towed me back towards the house.

"Your not going to win over a guy looking. Like. That!" She scoffed sounding like a teacher that caught a kid coloring outside the lines.

I threw my head back and laughed.

Same old Emily.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Okay chickies! You were really nice with your reviews. Remember that what you say inspires me, so keep at it! Now for your treat! I'm writing a story called 'Picture Perfect Girl' It's Daniel's POV of the day he met Leah. That should be up in the next couple days at the latest since I'm working two stories at once. Also there is a link on my profile for the Leah's Imprint poster I made. Until next time. I love ya'll!**


	17. The Pink Dress

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 16

* * *

Emily was true to her word and didn't even stop to acknowledge anyone when we got home. Going straight to my room and tearing through my closet. She was throwing everything she deemed unacceptable out and into a very messy pile in my room.

"There!" She declared about a half hour later.

I walked up to my closet and looked inside. She had taken out all of the clothes with rips and stains and had organized everything. But what caught my attention was the light pink dress that was staring me in the face. It was the dress I'd worn to my senior prom. I didn't even know I still had it.

It was floor length with a small train. A deep beaded v-neck and a low criss-cross back

"I forgot all about this." I said, reaching my had out to touch the soft fabric.

"It was in a garment bag In the back of the closet." Emily said, coming up behind me.

I turned my head to look at her. "Why did you take it out?"

Emily smiled at me "It's perfect for your date!" She said enthusiastically.

I furrowed my brows. "what date?"

She rolled her eyes at me teasingly. "The date your going to ask Daniel on."

My eyes widened and I started to panic. "I'm not ready to go on a date with him!" I whispered-yelled at her, afraid someone might hear us.

Emily grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Yes. You. Are." She said separating each word.

"I..I..don't have his number." I was picking at straws now for an excuse.

"You know where he lives." She wasn't gonna give up I could tell.

"I'll think about it." I sighed.

"You do that." She said and hugged me.

Sam came up to my bedroom door then telling Emily it was time to head home. We all said our goodbyes and they left.

I stayed up talking to mom and Seth for a while. We talked about how the day had went and then we all went to our separate room s to get ready for bed.

The next day I woke up at noon to my cell phone ringing.

I grabbed it off my bedside table and opened it. "Hello?" I said when I had it to my ear.

"_Leah?_" Daniel's voice came through the speaker.

"Oh. Hi Daniel." I said. My voice was thick with sleep.

I could hear him laughing on the other end. "_Did I wake you up?"_

"Yeah." I said chuckling a little.

"_I just wanted to apologize again for yesterday. I know that was out of line." _

I thought about what Emily had told me. The only reason I'd ran out of Daniel's house was because I thought I wasn't ready.

"_Yes. You. Are__." _Emily's words came back to my mind.

I cleared my throat "I was thinking about that actually. I was wondering if..maybe." Just say it." You'd like to go out on a date sometime?"

"_Wow. Umm.. Sure. I'd love to. When?" _

"How does Friday sound?"

"_Perfect! Pick you up at five?"_

"Sure. What should I wear?"

"_Something formal_."

"Ok. See you Friday."

"_Goodbye Leah_."

The line disconnected and I flopped down on my bed.

"I have a _date._" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: I do not have a set schedule for updates and I have lots of other stories running through my head I'm trying to jot down so **_**expect **_**an update once a week but I might update more it all depends. Please review! And if you like this story check out 'Picture Perfect Girl'. Bye! **


	18. The Girl In The Mirror

Leah's Imprint 

Chapter 17

The days leading up to Friday passed slowly.

I had tried on my dress and it was a little tight but mom said she would be able to bring it out in time for my date.

Whenever I ran patrols I tried keeping my head clear of anything that had to do with my date. The last thing I needed was the guys teasing me about this. I was nervous enough without their help.

I also spent time with Emily. We weren't as close as we were in high school but I hoped we could get there.

Friday finally came and I woke up to someone banging on my bedroom door. I crawled out of bed and opened it to see thirteen year old looking Renesmee carrying two large bags.

"What do you want?" I asked. I liked this girl to a point. She had a spunk that I liked, but she was still a bloodsucker so I was wary.

"I'm going to help you get ready for your date." She said as she walked in, placing the two bags on top of my bed. "But first you need breakfast, so you go get that while I set up in here."

I didn't argue with her and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart." My mom's voice came from behind the open fridge door.

"Morning Leah." Seth grinned at me.

"Are you the one that let that thing in here." I whispered pointing towards my room.

Seth raised an eyebrow at me over his orange juice. "That thing?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him and ate the breakfast mom put on the table for me.

"Leah! Are you done eating yet!" I heard Renesmee yell from my room as I was drinking the last of a glas of milk.

"Yeah. I'm coming!." I yelled back. I saw Seth smirk again and I smacked him upside the head as I passed, rolling my eyes.

When I walked into my room I saw makeup, hair products and other torture devices laid out on every surface.

"what's all this?" I asked looking at the girl standing in the middle of the room behind a kitchen chair. Where had she gotten that from?

"All the things I need to make you look beautiful for your date." She said.

"He's not picking me up till five. It's only nine thirty." I explained, confused.

"Exactly. We have just enough time to make you look perfect." She clapped her hands together then pointed at the chair. "Sit."

I decided to give up and just let her do whatever. I sat in the chair and complied to the small commands she made.

"Close your eyes." "Look that way." "Part your lips."

I don't know how long I sat there but Renesmee did my hair, makeup and even my nails.

"Ok your done." She finally said. It was a good thing too because my back was starting to hurt from sitting in that hard chair.

"Can I look now?" I asked standing up and stretching.

"Yeah. I'll put this stuff away while you do that."

I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I wasn't expecting what I saw.

The person in the mirror was beautiful. Her lips were pink and soft looking, her eyes were framed by long thick black lashes with silver eye shadow on the lids. Her skin was glowing and her hair was sleek and modern.

Then it hit me.

_I _was the girl in the mirror.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**There are links on my profile for Leah's pink dress and her 'first date' makeup.**


	19. Clearwater Family Tree

Leah's Imprint

Chapter 18

* * *

I walked back into my bedroom and saw Renesmee sitting on my bed everything she'd laid out was now neatly packed into the bags again.

"What do you think?" She asked looking up at me expectantly.

"I can't believe it. It doesn't even look like me." I confessed.

Renesmee got up and walked over to me. Grabbing my hands and looking straight into my eyes she said, "It _is _you Leah. It's the beauty that's been there all along. It was always there you just hid it away for so long you don't recognize it."

Her words rang with sincerity and I could have hugged her in that moment. But being me, I didn't.

Instead, I pulled my hands away and grumbled something that resembled a thank you.

She grabbed the bags and said "your shoes, bag and jacket are on the bed. You have two hours until Daniel shows up so I'll leave you to whatever it is you have to do before tonight." And then she exited my bedroom door.

I walked over to my bed. The dress was lying there along with a pair of silver flats with a little pink bow on each toe that matched my dress, a silver clutch and a black trench coat.

I used the time I had to put all my essentials in the silver clutch. My cell phone, wallet and keys. I also added the lipstick and powder compact Renessmee had left on my bedside table.

I could feel myself getting wound up so I decided to read a book for a little while to help me relax.

When it was four- thirty I put my book away and put my dress on, calling my mom in when I couldn't reach the zipper.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Mom said softly while I put my shoes on.

"I'm just glad I don't have to were heels." I replied.

"I have something for you." She told me and grabbed my hand leading me towards her bedroom. She left me standing in the doorway and went o her antique jewelry box. She pulled out a silver necklace and handed it to me.

Looking closer I saw that the necklace had a silver pendant of a tree inside an oval frame. The tree had five leaves each holding a different gemstone. I recognized my birth stone as the purple amethyst. It was stunning.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at mom. It looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Your father got it for me after Seth was born. My birth stone and your fathers' are in the bottom two leaves and yours and Seth's are the middle ones."

"What about the one on top? The red one?" I asked. I saw now that it was a family tree. So I couldn't figure out why there would be another stone.

"It was your other little brother." Mom whispered. I looked at her, shocked, but I didn't say anything. "It was two years after you were born. I went the entire pregnancy and everything was going great. But I had complications in the hospital and he was still born." A tear fell down her cheek as she finished talking and she reached up to wipe it away.

"I'm so sorry momma."

"It's alright dear." Mom said and patted my knee. "That necklace has always been my good-luck charm and I want you to wear it tonight on your date."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Will you put it on for me?" I asked handing her the necklace.

She didn't say anything but clasped it onto my neck. That's when I heard a car pull up in front of the house. My head snapped in the direction of the sound and I heard a car door open and close.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I turned to mom and she smiled at me "Shoo! You have a date." I ran out of her room and heard her laughing as I made my way to the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**_

**So what did you think? Please review! **

**The birthstones- Harry: August, Peridot. Sue: November, Citrine. Leah: February, Amethyst. Seth: December, Blue Topaz. Stillborn: July, Ruby. **

**I PROMISE the date is next and will be a longer chapter. **

**Remember. Your reviews are like candy to me! So review chickies! Love ya!**


	20. First Date Part 1

_Leah's Imprint_

_Chapter 19

* * *

_________

Daniel was standing there with a nervous smile on his face. He was dressed nicely with a dark blue button up shirt tucked neatly into black trousers. He had on a nice black jacket and his hair was combed neatly.

"Good evening Leah." He said smoothly

"Hi." Was my brilliant reply.

Daniel smirked. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." I said blushing slightly. "Just let me grab my coat and we can leave."

"Ok. I can wait here." He replied

I quickly went to my bedroom putting on my coat and grabbing the clutch.

When I came back to the door Daniel was leaning against the frame looking out at the forest. "I'm ready." I said and he turned, giving me a smile and held out his hand. I took his hand and he led me to his car. Opening the passenger side door for me and helping me step in. Daniel made his way around the front of the car before settling into the drivers seat.

It took a few tries to get the car to start properly. "told you this car has seen better days." He told me as we pulled onto the road.

"Yeah I can see that." I laughed. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Port Angeles. It should take us about an hour and a half to get there. I thought it would give us some time to talk."

"Ok. Can you tell me about your family? You said your mom and dad are in San Francisco?" I asked. He hadn't talked about his family a lot but I knew his parents had adopted a fifteen year old girl last year.

He told me about the house he had grown up in with the attic he would hide with a camera, taking pictures from the window of the bay.

He told me about his dad taking him to Fisherman's Wharf and how his mom taught him how to cook and garden.

We spent the rest of the ride talking about anything and everything. I told him about the time Seth and I got stuck in a tree trying to see who could climb the farthest and he described to me his time in Ireland for National Geographic.

We made good time and were pulling into the parking lot of a nice looking restaurant at six thirty-five.

"I've never seen this place before." I said looking up at the sign ' Hearts' was the name of the restaurant.

"I heard it just opened. It's a four star restaurant with a live soft jazz band and a dance floor." He smiled at me before opening his door and getting out. I watched him walk around the car and took his hand in mine when he helped me out.

We walked together to the front of the building and Daniel held the door open while I stepped inside.

Looking around me I was captivated. The place was simple but elegant. Large paintings were placed evenly spaced on each wall and vases of flowers sat in the center of each table. Everything was either dark blue, light blue or white and all the wood was a dark cherry and the center of the room was a dance floor where I could see a few couples dancing sweetly.

Daniel walked past me and up to hostess and asked for our reservation. We followed the blonde teen girl to a booth in the corner of the room.

We both slid into the booth on opposite sides and the hostess, Anna, it said on her name tag, handed us each a menu.

"Your server will be right with you." She said with a bright smile before walking away.

"This place is amazing!" I gushed, picking up my menu. All the food sounded delicious.

"It is amazing isn't it?" I looked up from my menu to see Daniel looking at me before quickly pulling his menu up to hide his face. I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the restaurant.

We spent some time looking over our menus. When we each picked out what we wanted the waiter came over.

"What can I get you two this evening." A smooth male voice spoke.

I smelled it before I looked up.

Sickly sweet and icy, it made my nose burn inhaling it.

I looked up with wide eyes at the waiter standing next to the table.

I placed a fake smile on my face. "Why yes. Thank you. But may I ask you a question?"

He nodded his head for me to continue.

"What are you doing wearing sunglasses?"

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Ok. There you go! Thank you to _beautiful but damned_ for the idea of a vampire showing up.**

**Until next time chickies! Reviews inspire me so the more reviews I get the more I'll update! Love Ya'll!**


	21. First Date Part 2

_Leah's Imprint_

_Chapter 20_

* * *

My question seemed to throw him off for a minute.

"I have sensitive eyes?" He said, but it came out more as a question.

I snorted softly.

Daniel was looking back and forth between us with a confused expression. When he caught my eye he raised an eyebrow, I shook my head and turned back to our 'waiter'

"Of course. I'm sorry for being rude, it just seemed odd to be wearing them in here." I smiled sweetly and laid the sarcasm on thick.

"Ok. Um, can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Ginger ale for me." Daniel spoke up.

"And you ma'am?"

"Pepsi." I said looking down at my menu. The vamp stink was starting to get o me and I saw my hands starting to shake slightly. I took a deep breath to calm myself. There was no way I could mess up this date.

"Alrighty. Well my name is Jarvis. I'll get your drinks for you and be back for your orders." He said quickly before spinning on his heal and disappearing behind a door at the back off the room.

"What was that?" Daniel asked, leaning towards me from across the table.

"I have a bad feeling about him." I answered.

Daniel looked back at me, his expression a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "Really?"

I nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know." I lied. "Just a bad feeling I guess."

He reached across the table taking my hand in his. "Don't worry about him. Tonight is about you and me and that's all that matters right?" He was looking right into my eyes, a soft smile on his face. That's when I saw something in his eyes.

The blue looked so deep, like the ocean. And I saw something swimming in that ocean to, something I was quickly getting lost in.

I hadn't noticed we were leaning towards each other across the table before he spoke. "I'll leave the money for the drinks on the table. Let's get out of here ok?"

I tilted my head to the side "Why?" I asked.

"Because I just know that waiter was really bothering you and if we stay here you won't enjoy yourself." Daniel explained.

"Ok." I smiled.

He smiled back at me before letting go of my hand and placing a ten on the table. He took my hand after I had my jacket on and lead me back to the car.

We decided to go to the beach cliffs. Daniel had seen them when he was exploring with his camera and after admitting that the camera was in the backseat of the car I suggested we go up there since it was so beautiful at night.

We Had just driven into La Push. I was laughing at a story Daniel had told me about a model he had once worked with who had demanded that everyone at the shoot (men included) must wear white jeans and Victoria's Secret 'Pink' T-shirts. I turned my head to look out the windshield when I saw something dart into the road.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

Daniel just saw it then and stomped on the break. The car jerked forward and I braced my self against the dashboard. My head was down looking at the floorboards, My heart was racing from the adrenaline of our near accident.

"What the…" I heard Daniel whisper from the drivers seat.

I looked up and I swear my heart stopped all together at what I saw standing in front of the car.

The horse-sized white wolf looked straight at me, with eyes that were much to intelligent to belong to an animal….

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**So sorry I haven't updated! My computer has been acting up and I'm in school so I have to study and do classes. I promise promise promise! To get another chapter out in the next few days. **

**So this has a little cliffy. What do you think will happen now? Please review! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Later Chickies!**


	22. The Crazy Before The Storm

_Leah's Imprint_

_Chapter 21_

* * *

"Oh no." I muttered "No, no, no. This cannot be happening now" Why does _everything _have to go wrong?

"Leah?" Daniel said from beside me. I turned my head to see he still had his hands clamped on the steering wheel and was staring wide-eyed at the wolf standing not a foot and a half away from the car's bumper.

"mmhmm." I answered not knowing what else to say.

"What is that thing?" He asked in what seemed like a voice laced with amazement and confusion.

This was where I had to make a choice. Did I want to lie to him? Tell him I didn't know?

No. I didn't. If I lied now I would still have to tell him the truth at a later date and he would know I had lied.

But maybe I didn't have to tell him the _whole_ truth…..

"It's a wolf." I said, going with the obvious.

Daniel rolled his eyes at me before speaking. "I can see that. But if I remember correctly, wolves aren't normally the size of a Clydesdale horse."

Just then the wolf sat down and let a howl rip through the air. It was a scared howl.

I had never seen him before so he must have just phased. I had to get a hold of Jacob before something happened…..

"If you drive around him and take us to your house while I make a phone call I'll tell you everything, ok?" I told Daniel while pulling my phone out of my bag.

"Um, yeah sure. Ok." He said before carefully driving around the still howling wolf.

I dialed Jake's cell and he answered on the second ring.

"_I thought you were on a date?"_

"I am." I said trying to figure out a way to get Jake the message without giving Daniel a coronary.

"_Then why are you calling me?" _Jake said confused.

" Well, we were on our way to the cliffs when a big _white _wolf ran in front of our car." I hopped he'd get what I was saying if I put emphasis on 'white'. There weren't any white wolves in the pack.

"_Wait! Are you saying someone phased?" _

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying stupid."

"_Ok I'm on my way out now. I'll call Sam and Embry."_

"Alright. Good luck. Bye." I hung up the phone. And turned my head to look at Daniel.

His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed, I noticed he was gripping the steering wheel hard and his knuckles were turning white.

"What's going on Leah?" He said between clenched teeth.

" Just drive us to your house and I'll explain everything when we get there." I said as calmly as I could.

"You promise?" He asked, relaxing slightly.

" I promise."

We spent the rest of the ride to his house in silence. I couldn't hear the wolf howling anymore so Jacob and the others must have gotten there.

Daniel parked the car when we got to his house and got out without saying a word. I took a deep breath and went to open my door when I noticed Daniel outside my door opening it.

"I might be really confused right now but I'm still a gentleman." He smiled as he helped me out of the car.

We walked up to the front door and Daniel took out his key to open the door.

"Ladies first."

I walked in and made my way to the living room. The walls had dried now and a couch had been moved into the room along with a small TV and framed pictures were hung on the walls.

Daniel sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"How much do you want to know?" I asked trying to stall.

"Everything."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Ok. So I'm not very confident about this chapter… soooo please give me reviews on what you think!**

**So any guesses to how Daniel will react to the news? **

**Love ya chickies! **


	23. Rain Of Tears

_Leah's Imprint_

_Chapter 22_

* * *

I took another deep breath, my mind going a million miles an hour.

How do I say this without sounding crazy?

"Ok. So I'm going to ask you to let me talk first and then you can ask questions alright?"

Daniel looked at me skeptically. " Ok."

Here goes everything. " There's a Quileute legend that basically states that certain members of the tribe have a gene that gives them the ability to shape shift." Daniel's eyes were wide when I said that last part but he didn't say anything, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. " The shifting is caused by one of two things. Anger….and vampires…." I stopped for a second but true to his word Daniel didn't make a sound and waited for me to continue. "You see the shifters have the ability to kill a vampire so when one comes around the rez one of the tribe members will shift to be able to protect the tribe. That wolf that jumped in front of the car…was one of those shifters…I just don't know who.."

I waited but Daniel still didn't say anything. "That pretty much sums it up." I said

Finally he released a shaky breath. "Please tell me your joking right now Leah."

I Looked down at my hands and shook my head. "I'm not joking Daniel. I swear. I know it sounds insane but it's the truth."

Suddenly Daniel jumped up from the couch and started pacing the room. I sat there and waited, I had known that when I told him he wouldn't say 'Oh that's awesome! Do you turn into a giant wolf to? Because that would be so cool!' Yeah…. I knew that wouldn't happen…. I just wish I would have had more time to prepare.

About five minutes later Daniel stopped pacing and stood with his arms crossed and looked down at me.

"I'm going to need some time to think about this Leah. You can leave now." His voice was emotionless and his eyes were hard and cold.

My own eyes welled up with tears for the first time since dad died.

I had ruined it… Just like I ruined everything…. Daniel would never speak to me again. Hell, he might even leave La Push.

I got up silently and walked out into the night. I saw out of the corner of my eye before I left the room that Daniel sat down on the couch, elbows on knees and put his head in his hands.

My car was at home and I didn't want to call Seth to pick me up so I started walking towards home.

Of course being the wonderful Pacific Northwest it is, it started raining buckets not to much time later.

"Oh, for the love of God." I grumbled taking off my shoes so it wasn't so hard to walk.

By the time I got home I looked like a drowned rat and didn't stop at mom and Seths worried expressions. I just went into my room stripped off my dress and crawled into bed, only now noticing that I had started crying silently….. Maybe I could blame the wetness running down my cheeks on the rain.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

**A/N: So there we go! I'm So so so sorry that it took so long to get this up but I've been super busy and haven't had the time to really sit down and right. **

**Please Review and I promise to have the next chapter out as soon as possible! I'm already working on it! Love you my little chickies! Until next time. What do you think of Daniels reaction?**


	24. And The Books Come Falling Down

_Leahs Imprint_

_Chapter 23_

* * *

_**Saturday**_

_**Sunday**_

_**Monday**_

_**Tuesday**_

Four days. _four days _and I haven't heard a single word from Daniel since he told me to leave Friday. I had spent them all with my eyes glued to my phone waiting for a call or text or _something_.

Today Seth came into my room and confiscated my phone.

"There's a bonfire tonight on the cliffs, everyone is going to be there and your coming with me and mom. Got it?" He said.

"You can't tell me what to do. Now give me my phone back!" I said raising my voice slightly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He replied with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him. "Watch me."

I jumped off the couch to tackle Seth (and retrieve my phone) but he saw my move and jump to the side just in time. I ended up tumbling to the floor and crashing into the bookcase on the other side of the room.

Books came crashing down around me and one heavily bound leather book fell right on my head. "OW!"

"Are you ok Leah?" Seth asked coming over and squatting down next to me.

" Yeah I'm just peachy. " I muttered sarcastically. I rubbed the spot on my head where the book hit it and felt a little bump. I shrugged it would be gone before I went to bed tonight.

"So will you please come to the bonfire tonight. It's Amaros first time." Amaro was the wolf that had jumped in front of Daniels car Friday. When Jake got to him he was running tight circles in the middle of the road. Luckily no cars had passed by him except me and Dan.

Turns out that he was Quils cousin that lived on the Makah rez. His mom was Quils dads sister and he had just turned 16 a few days prior. Since he hardly came around La Push nobody had noticed the signs that he was about to phase.

Poor kid had never even heard the legends and didn't know why in hell he'd turned into a furry monster.

"Ok. I'll go. But only if you give me my phone back." I put my hand out to Seth. He reached into his pocket and dropped the phone into my hand. "Thank you." I said sweetly. Maybe if I played 'nice Leah' I could get out of this thing tonight.

"Don't even try it Leah that doesn't work on me and you know it." Seth laughed and helped me up off the floor.

"All a gal can do is try." I sighed. "When does the bonfire start?"

He looked at his watch. "About an hour. Just enough time to clean up the mess you made."

"The mess _I_ made? You're the one that jumped away." I accused teasingly.

"Well I'm sorry for not letting myself get beaten." He deadpanned, his expression all business.

We stared at each other until Seth couldn't stand it anymore and started laughing. I soon joined him and we kept laughing and teasing each other while we fixed the living room.

"Time to go Leah. You wanna race there?" Seth asked after he put the last book on the shelf.

"You know I'll beat you. I always do."

"True but all I can do is try. Right?"

"True bro."

We made our way to the forest behind the house and took turns going behind the big tree to phase.

Me and Seth made good time getting to the bonfire since we were pushing our speed to race each other.

"_When was the last time you checked your phone?" _Seth asked just before he phased back.

I remembered Daniel then and quickly ran behind a large bush to phase back as well.

After I pulled up my shorts I reached into the buttoned pocket for my phone. I turned it on and saw that I had a new text message. It was from Daniels cell.

I took a deep breath and pressed open.

It was two words…..

'_Turn Around'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! **

**Anything YOU want to see happen? Any questions? PM me!**

**Until next time my Chickies. Happy Reading!**


	25. Flowers, Tears And Hugs Say I'm Sorry

_Leah's Imprint_

_Chapter 24_

* * *

"what?" I whispered turning around.

Standing in front of the bush was a nervous looking Daniel. He had one hand behind his back and his other hand scratched at the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Leah." He said. He sounded so broken and as I looked closer at him I saw the dark circles under his eyes. Had he not been sleeping? I opened my mouth to tell him he had nothing to be sorry for. It was all my fault, but he held up his hand to stop me and kept talking. "I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did. I mean, yeah it was a shock but I still shouldn't have been so cold to you."

"Daniel?"

"It shouldn't have surprised me really, although I think it would surprise anybody. But I knew there was something about you, something about this place that, I don't know was magical… that drew me in…"

"Daniel."

" I don't know how to explain it but I just don't want you to hate me or think I hate you because, god, I could never hate you…. I-"

"Daniel!"

"Huh?"

"I think your babbling." I told him with a small smile. I took a deep breath. "You have nothing to be sorry for Daniel, your reaction was perfectly normal." Daniel opened his mouth to speak but I raised my hand to stop him. "Now before anything else I want to ask you a question." I looked at him and waited for a response,

"Ok." He replied somewhat warily.

"Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept." I said softly.

I didn't like that he wasn't sleeping. I started to panic. Was he sick?

He looked down at his feet before he spoke. "I missed you. a lot. God, that sounds pathetic." He coughed out a nervous chuckle.

I smiled again. "It's not pathetic. I.. I really missed you to." I admitted.

He looked up at me with a hopeful expression. "Really? Even after how I acted?"

I nodded. "Of course….. I wish I would have been able to put off telling you until we got to know each other better but there was no way I was going to lie to you."

Daniel nodded and took a step towards me. "Well no matter if you forgive me already or not I still got you something." He brought his hand out from behind his back and held it out to me.

He was holding a small bunch of little purple flowers with long green stems.

"They're Purple Hyacinths." He said softly.

I took the little bundle from his hand and held them close to my chest. "They're so pretty." I whispered.

"When you give someone Purple Hyacinths it means 'I'm sorry'."

Tears welled up in my eyes and for once I didn't care when they spilled over and ran down my cheeks.

I couldn't remember the last time someone had gone through so much trouble to make me happy.

I didn't even care when Daniel stepped behind the bush and embraced me softly. He didn't say anything to me but I could hear him whispering above my head.

"Thank god I didn't lose her."

More tears silently ran down my cheeks as I hugged him back.

I never wanted to let go...

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**A/N: So….. What do you think?**

**Thank you for reading my story and special thank you to those of you who have left reviews. It puts a smile on my face every time I get to read your opinions and thoughts.**

**Also one more thing and I'm done… I promise! If you have any questions… Any! Please PM me I love talking to you guys. Until next time chickies!**


	26. Authors Note So Sorry

So so so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have a lot of personal issues to deal with right now. I promise to update as soon as I can but I can't promise any dates. I have to say again how sorry I am. I've found myself crying for my poor stories and their characters that they're not getting the attention they deserve. Please forgive me.


	27. Reconnection And Amazing Brother

_Chapter 25_

* * *

"Leah." I heard Daniel whisper into my hair.

"mmhmm?" I hummed back.

He chuckled. "It's staring to rain sweetheart."

I lifted my head up from his chest and looked up at the sky. Daniel was right. Heavy gray clouds now hovered above our heads and a few drops of rain were beginning to fall. "That's Washington for ya." I mumbled.

Daniel laughed. "what do you say we get out of here before it starts storming?" He suggested.

I didn't want to leave.

I wanted to stay right here in our little bubble.

But I could feel the rain getting steadily heavier and even if it didn't bother me any, Daniel was human and I could feel him starting to lightly shiver already. Even if he didn't say anything I knew he didn't want to spend the rest of the night in the pouring rain in the middle of the forest.

"Ok." I whispered.

"Come on. My car's only a little walk from here." Daniel tucked me under his arm and led me through the wet brush.

We reached the road about five minutes later and I could see the rover about 10 feet away parked on the shoulder.

" My house or yours?" Daniel asked me once we were in the car.

"Yours." I knew we had a lot to talk about and I wanted privacy for that.…I didn't want Seth or mom or any other random person interrupting us.

We drove in a semi comfortable silence on the way to his house. Half way there Daniel reached out and took my hand and held it in his, every once in a while I would feel him run the pad of his thumb over the back of my hand.

When he finally parked the car in his driveway Daniel turned to me and said. " Why are you nervous?"

"Why do you think I'm nervous?" I asked surprised.

"Because half way here I noticed you tapping your fingers on your leg. I held your hand and you just used the other hand." He replied with a twinkle in his eye I couldn't decipher.

"Oh. I didn't know I was doing that." I said while looking down and my hands, I even turned them upside down and studying them like they held the answer to the worlds problems…..or maybe just mine.

Daniel laughed good naturedly

"_I missed hearing you laugh." _I thought looking up at him and smiling.

"I missed you Leah." He said softly taking both my hands in his and rubbing them.

"You read my mind."

"I only speak the truth. Leah, you don't have to tell me everything now if you don't want to. I just don't want to be completely clueless."

"Why don't you come to the next bonfire then? That way I won't have to tell you everything and there'll be more people to answer your questions."

"That sounds like the perfect idea." He said smiling.

"Oh! Wait! Wasn't there supposed to be a bonfire tonight?" I asked. Just now remembering why Seth drug me out of the house in the first place.

Daniel looked down at the floor of the car and I saw him shuffle his foot a bit. "Actually there isn't a bonfire tonight. I called your house trying to get a hold of you and Seth picked up. He said it might be easier for us to talk in person than over the phone. He told me where to be and said he'd take care of the rest."

"Wow." I was literally speechless. I couldn't believe Seth went through all that trouble for me.

"Hey. Why don't we go inside and talk some more? It's staring to get cold out here." Daniel suggested.

"Ok I'll be right there I need to make a phone call real quick. Alright?"

"Okay. I'll make some hot chocolate for both of us."

"Sounds great." I smiled.

As soon as he got out and I saw the front door of the house close behind him I took my cell phone out of the zipper pocket of my shorts and dialed in the number I needed.

"_Hello you've reached the amazing Seth Clearwater."_

"Thanks Seth."

"_For what?"_

"You know what you dork."

"_You don't have to thank me for that. I couldn't stand to see you like that anymore."_

"Well thanks anyways. You're a great brother Seth, I love you."

"_I love you to sis."_

"Bye."

"_Bye Lee. You comin' home tonight?"_

" I'm not sure."

"_Okay see ya later then."_

"Later."

I hung up my phone and got out of the car. I hadn't noticed it before now but it was pouring. I ran up to the door and into the house.

"You can take off your shoes if you want!" I heard Daniel call from the kitchen.

I smiled. Maybe I _could _finally have my happily ever after.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**A/N: So so sorry this chapter took so long but I've been making a lot of changes recently concerning my relationships and career and haven't had the time or inspiration to write. I hope you all forgive me. I won't make excuses and will get another chapter up asap! Happy reading my lovely chickies!**


End file.
